B
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 46. Synopsis Black, on Elesa's invite, comes to the Nimbasa City Gym, which is also a roller coaster. He eventually faces Elesa, but due to a glitch in the system, is forced to remain in the cart. As the Gym Battle starts, Black not only has trouble keeping an eye on the battle, but Elesa's Volt Switch strategy takes an effect, which pushes Black into a corner. Chapter Plot Black and Musha visit the amusement park, as the Gym lies in the center. In fact, the Gym is a huge roller coaster. Elesa arrives, whom Black already knows as a fashion model and a pop star. Elesa shows the button, with which Black can change the direction. She explains she will be waiting at the end of the line. Black goes into the cart and takes the roller coaster, but finds it difficult to navigate the cart to the battelfield. He has difficults figuring this out, and has Musha blank his mind. A moment later, Black manages to ride the cart to Elesa's battlefield. However, he cannot take off the safety harness. Elesa sees it is jammed, and states Black can revisit her Gym later. Black refuses, and will battle her stuck to the cart. Elesa smiles, seeing Black is quite hot-headed, and accepts his challenge. She explains Black can use two Pokémon, which can be switched during the battle. Elesa sends Zebstrika, while Black sends Tula. Suddenly, Black's cart starts moving again, surprising Black, as he has to continue moving around the Gym. Elesa points out that's why she wanted to repair the cart first. Still, she is amused, as she never had a battle against a challenger that moves in the cart. Tula fires Electro Ball, hitting Zebstrika, who shrugs the attack off. Zebstrika chases Tula and Black on the roller coaster, and uses Flame Charge to hit Tula. Black is surprised that Zebstrika's so fast, while Elesa states Zebstrika's speed was increased by getting hit by Electro Ball, due to Motor Drive ability. She reminds Black he is against the Electric-type expert. Black states he knows that already, but didn't expect to fight like this, but neither did Elesa. Black sends Nite out, who attacks Zebstrika. The latter bashes Nite away with its hooves. Elesa applauds Black for sending Pignite, to which Black confirms, as he evolved from a Tepig. Elesa observes Nite, seeing he is quite fast, despite his strong physique. Zebstrika uses Volt Switch, which Nite evades. Nite goes to attack Zebstrika, who disappears, and an Emolga appears in the air. Emolga electrocutes Nite, which makes Black wonder when did Elesa send Emolga out. Elesa states her favorite strategy is to switch Pokémon during the battle with one move, Volt Switch. Emolga electrocutes Nite, who attempts to retaliate. However, Emolga is switched out and Zebstrika appears instead, hitting Nite. Black is frustrated, as Elesa keeps using her strategy, and wants to counterattack. As Nite takes another hit from Emolga, he uses Bulldoze to attack Zebstrika, who was sent out. Elesa sees Black has kept this move hidden. However, looking at how much exhausted Nite is, she sees the battle will soon be over. She proclaims that as long as Emolga is in the air, she cannot lose, considering Bulldoze is Nite's trump card. Emolga flies off and hits Nite, who falls on Black's cart. Black sees Nite is very hurt, due to Emolga's Aerial Ace. Elesa points out one more attack and Nite is defeated. She wonders why didn't he have Musha use its ability to clear his mind, as he did to solve the roller coaster maze, and lots of other problems. Black refuses to do this, for he resolved himself never to use Musha's ability during battles. He views his relationship with his Pokémon as a sports coach and the players: he would not be a good trainer if he kept asking his Pokémon for his strategies. He declares his job is to figure out how to get out of trouble. Elesa sees Black's philosophy is quite noble, but asks how will he get out of this situation. Emolga is overlooking Black, who tries to use the environment to his advantage. Emolga uses an Aerial Ace. However, Black's cart passes by, causing Nite to be hanging atop of the roller coaster. He dives down and punches Emolga, slamming it to the ground. Eleesa comments this was an aerial attack: Black used the roller coaster to get the momentum. Elesa sees Black has outsmarted her, and proclaims his victory. For his efforts, Elesa wants to give him the Bolt Badge. As Black takes the badge, the cart drives him away. Black is displeased with the roller coaster, and goes outside the Gym, where it is raining. Black is overwhelmed by the downpour, but sees a figure in the rain. A large Pokémon appears, who electrocutes Black. The cart returns to Elesa, who is in shock to see Black electrocuted. Black is wounded, but is at least glad the safety harness was removed, when a large Pokémon with a horn on its head emitted a lightning bolt on him. Elesa starts remembering something: she tells Black she has seen that Pokémon already. She explains when she was going to Route 7 to visit her grandmother, she encountered this Pokémon. Her grandma told her she had witnessed one of the Legendary Flying Unova Pokémon. One of them was Tornadus, and the other was Thundurus, and Elesa had seen the latter. Elesa tells Black she has been thinking a lot about Thundurus, even if she was aiming to become an Electric-type expert back then. Elesa admits she even wanted to capture it. She tells Black he must've been lucky to see it, as Thundurus is flying from one corner of Unova region to the other in one day. With sun out, Black sees it looks like it has never rained. He notes he had seen Virizion before, and with Thundurus, he sees there's many Pokémon he has never heard of before. Pinning the Bolt Badge to his jacket, Black and Nite run off to meet up with White. Debuts Pokémon *Thundurus *Tornadus Move *Bulldoze *Volt Switch Item *Bolt Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 46 chapters